


Pursuing Happiness.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is a treasure worth pursuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuing Happiness.

**Title:** **Pursuing Happiness.**  
  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Warning(s):** None.  
  
 **Word count:** 365  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
  
 **Written for:** **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt #36 – **Soul.**  
  
 **Summary:** Happiness is a treasure worth pursuing.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at  **[rue16.](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=351&key=PEKELEKEeddd326b3d5b93d427528ce014a93593)**

 

**Pursuing Happiness.**

Severus stood beside the window, watching the sunrise turn the gardens golden.  The knowledge that morning had finally arrived made him shiver and he gritted his teeth, thoroughly rattled.

Potter was coming to Hogwarts.  He'd arrive within the hour, sent specifically because his infernal popularity kept turning the Auror Corps' recruiting speech to the 7th years into a roaring success.

Severus sighed, pressing long fingers against his robe's high collar in a pointless attempt to erase the passion-induced marks that the savior himself had kissed onto his skin the night before last.  The cloth may be hiding all evidence of his foolishness, but the reckless mistake he'd allowed himself to commit couldn't be undone.

Potter...  He'd bedded and abandoned Harry-Bloody-Potter. He'd been ridiculous enough to convince himself that a single night spent in the arms of the man he loved would alleviate the hunger consuming his hopelessly besotted soul.  
 _'I was a fool and now I'll have to face him.  He won't let me ignore him like I've ignored his owls.  Not while he's right here.'_

Sudden noise outside the door made him turn around in time to see Harry erupt into his office like an exploding volcano.  
“You're not required to report upon arrival, auror Potter.  You could have gone directly to...”

“Why did you leave?”

The blunt question took Severus aback and his trembling hand pressed harder against his tender neck, unconsciously covering the physical reminder of an indulgence he couldn't honestly regret.  
“There was nothing to stay for.”  He answered quietly, hating the pain that darkened Harry's lovely eyes.

“I don't do one-night-stands, headmaster.”

Severus stiffened.  
“Yet they're all I ever do.  Please don't tell me you wanted more.  I'm in no mood for games.”

“I wasn't in the mood to wake up alone, but you left me anyway.”

“I apologize.”

“Don't bother.”

“Potter, I...”

“You panicked, didn't you?  You've never opened up so much because all you've ever wanted was sex. You felt too vulnerable when we made love.  It terrified you.”

“Harry...”

“It terrified me too, Severus.  But it was perfect.  I— _We_ fit perfectly together.  Abandoning such rightness would be foolish.  Happiness rarely knocks twice on the same door.”  



End file.
